


It's not weird

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Family Guy, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Divorce, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Guy - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Partner Swapping, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: I was watching Family Guy last night and this episode reminded me of Josh and Tyler.





	1. Cuddling

"Tyler, I'm sorry but I can not sleep with you. You crush me every night, Last month I broke 3 ribs." Jenna yells as Tyler pouts "But-" "No but's, We're getting separate beds." Tyler crosses his arms "Jenna, I can't live like this. Believe it or not but Men like to cuddle." She just shakes her head "I'm sorry Tyler."

~

Josh sits across from Tyler in their booth at Taco Bell, Tyler breaks the silence as he rubs the growing bags under his eyes "So Listen Josh, There's something I wanna talk about. S-Since Jenna got us twin beds, I can't sleep at night. I'm used to havin' another person there." Josh nods as he takes a bite from his taco "I know, I always sleep better when I'm next to someone." Tyler smiles as he takes a sip from his Baja blast.

"It's just natural, right? I'm so glad to hear you say that cause...Well cause what I'm tryin' to say is I...Wanna propose an arrangement that would benefit the both of us." Josh's face reads no emotion "Okay..." Tyler rubs his eyes again before sighing "Men need someone to spoon with and snuggle up to just the same as women. And when you don't have that it's...Well...What I'm trying to say is...I want you. To sleep with me. In my bed. A-And this is not sexual, It's not about sex, It's about sleep." Josh nods with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, I totally understand. Snuggling is a basic human need. Who says the body next to ya has to be male or female?" "Or alive." Josh's face cringes a bit "Yeah, Well No." Tyler laughs a bit at that. "Well Ty, I think it's a great idea. I'm completely with you, I'm in." Tyler's voice gets high with excitement "Yay! That is such great news! And I'm also happy cause we got a booth." Josh laughs "I know, Cuz they're meant for a party or 3 or more." "I know!" Tyler shrieks.

~  
Jenna sighs as she lets her blonde locks out of her tight bun and walks out of the bathroom to her bed. She stares at Tyler and Josh are sitting upright staring at her. "Tyler, What's going on?" Both of them look at her at the same time  "Josh is having a sleepover." Tyler marks in the most pettiest voice, Jenna laughs "Y-You can't be serious." She watches as Tyler and Josh's faces scowl as if they were offended "Look Jenna, I said I need someone to sleep with me at night and since you won't Josh has taken up on an offer." Jenna puts her hands up in defense "Okay, Do what you want. It's just...It's just weird is all I'm saying."

Tyler scoffs and mutters under his breath "That's the one thing It's not." Josh stands him up and nods "Yeah, It's not strange." Jenna rolls her eyes as she lays down in her bed "I already said I don't care, Goodnight." She turns the lamp off next to her and rolls opposite side of the boys.

"It's not strange." Josh mutters as he pulls the blanket up from under his legs. "I know." Tyler whispers back as they both bury themselves under the covers. "Okay, Let's see here...Just uh- Just wrap yourself around me." Tyler scooches over and closes the space between them and wraps his arm around Josh's chest. "Is...Is this okay?" Josh nods "Yeah, You could actually hold me tighter if you want." "Oh." Tyler squeezes his thighs atop of Josh's and pulls his back farther into his chest. "There ya go." Josh giggles a bit as he closes his eyes.

"Good, Let's just fall asleep like this..." Tyler closes his eyes with happiness as he holds the older boy. "Your boxers are a little starchy, Can I take them off with my foot?" Josh opens his eyes "Sure." Tyler brings his foot up to Josh's hips and tugs at the material until it falls down to his ankles.

~

Tyler spent weeks staying at Josh's place so they could "Keep a better bond for friendship." and for when the night rolls on and they need someone to hold. Jenna has grown tired of the absence of her husband and drove to Josh's and walked in with knocking. She sees Tyler sitting In Josh's bed watching Fight club with him and she crosses her arms. "Tyler, This is ridiculous. Come home." Tyler smiles and has the same pettiness in his voice as he speaks "I live here now, Jenna." She groans as Josh nods aside him "Look, I'm sorry about what I said with getting separate- is that a bracelet?"

Tyler lifts up his slender wrist and nods "It's a Spooky Jim bracelet, Mind you." She shakes her head in disbelief "Tyler, If you come home we can get our old bed back and you can snuggle with me as much as you want." Tyler's faces softens "As much as I want?" Jenna nods "Well...You promise?" "Yes, Ty. I promise, Cause ya know...I kinda miss cuddling with you too." Tyler aw's and practically jumps out of Josh's bed and into Jenna's arms.

"Bye, I guess?" Josh waves to them as they walk out of the room.


	2. Frenship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh really misses cuddling with Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for a 2nd part but I had 0 intentions of doing that but here is drama based chapter on the episode Hot Pocket-Dial, Cuz if you on my page then there has to be drama. Always.

It's probably been 3-4 weeks since Tyler came back home, He's enjoyed warmly Snuggling up to his wife. No matter how many times she squealed from his body weight squeezing the life out of her, She made sure Tyler was happy, And didn't leave.

Now Jenna, Tyler, Josh and his new friend Debby sit at a booth in a Logan's steakhouse where Tyler stuffs his face and Jenna and Josh try to  awkwardly conversant . "Josh, Could you pass the bread?" Tyler perks up from his meal. "Sure, But don't forget the butter that looks like decorative hand soap and is impossible to smear." Josh passes both item to Tyler and he laughs as he attempts to smear the butter on the sliced bun and watches as it fall apart.

"Thanks, Josh! That really ruins it!" They both laugh loudly at that as Jenna just rolls her eyes. "You guys are dorks." Tyler puts up his finger "The term "dorks" should be adjusted into "two happy boys that are just trying to share a joke." Sorry, Jenna." Once again, It's the pettiness in his tone that's setting her off.

She shrugs it off and listens as Tyler tells Josh all the things he's been doing since they last saw each other. Jeez, They act like a married couple more rather than Jenna and him. Josh leans in as his chin rests in his hand while he watches Tyler exaggerate a few stories. "That's so funny! Gosh Tyler, I could listen to you talk all night." Jenna notices the look in his eyes "Yeah, Uh- We gotta get going, I forgot we have to babysit Mercy tonight." Tyler's eyebrows furrow in confusion "We are?" She gets mad he doesn't get her signal "Yes. We are." She says sturdily.

 

She grabs her purse and throws on her yellow jacket. "Aw, I wish the fun didn't have to end." Josh pouts. "Oh, It's cool. We can hang out tomorrow dude, Don't worry. Maybe we can get the gang together and have a cookout" Tyler pats Josh's back and watches him smile widely "O-Okay, Sounds great! Bye." "Bye." Tyler smiles as he walks off with Jenna by his side. "Well, That was something." Josh almost forgot Debby was there, She's been so quiet.

"Yeah, Jenna's a lucky girl." He sighs and takes a sip of his drink. Debby stares at Josh as if he had an empty void "Josh, Do you...Do you have feelings for him?" Josh looks up sharply "What?" He scoffs "No." Debby puts her hand on his shoulder "You try to play it cool like you're best buds but...Deep down you really wish you had a man like Tyler, Do you?" He sighs.

"No, I don't want a man like Tyler. I want Tyler. He's perfect, I-I've loved him for years. He's warm and kind and beautiful. I've never been so in love with anyone." He sets his head in his arms in disappointment of himself. "Josh, That sound sweet but this is your best friend you're talking about." "I know, I know. It's wrong. And Tyler's such a good friend. Not like Brendon. He thinks about when Brendon came to his door begging on his knees for money to buy some kinky boots and he scoffs at how dumb it was.

~

Jenna and Tyler get home no later than 7 minutes. Jenna slops on the couch and Tyler stares at her. "When's Mercy coming?" She shrugs "Jenna." She looks up at him and he scoffs "Wow, You just didn't want to be there did you? Cuz Josh loves me more than you do, Are you afraid he's gonna pick me up bridal style and just take me away to forget about you? I hope you remember this the next time you want to hang out with one of your friend's. I seriously can. Not. Believe. You. Right. Now." He runs upstairs in a fit and Jenna just sighs "DON'T BE SO CHILDISH!" She shouts up to him "DON'T BE SO PETTY!" He shouts back, She scoffs. Listen to who's talking.

Jenna's phone vibrates and she looks at the bright screen.

1 NEW VOICEMAIL FROM JOSH DUN

She hums and swipes her screen to listen. She hears a muffled conversation taking place. She tries to make out what he's saying "He must've pocket dialed me again." Then she hears it. Loud and clear.

"I want Tyler. He's perfect, I-I've loved him for years. He's warm and kind and beautiful. I've never been so in love with anyone." Her eyes widen and she feels like throwing her phone across the room. I Knew it. "Josh is in love with my husband..." She whispers to herself to know it's real.

Her phone vibrates again and picks up her phone "What, Tyler?" His voice is quiet and defeated "I'm uh-Having troubles up here, I need you. Or an ice cream maker. Which ever one can come faster." She rolls her eyes and hangs up before running up the stairs and into their bedroom.

 

~

Jenna walks downstairs and sees Mark sitting patiently for Tyler to return to play more Mario Kart. "Hey, Um- Mark do you have a second?" He nods and pats the floor next to him, She takes a seat and throws her hair over her shoulder. "Um, Well...Josh pocket-dialed me last night and...You got to hear this." She hands him her phone and yet again she hears those words.

"I want Tyler. He's perfect, I-I've loved him for years. He's warm and kind and beautiful. I've never been so in love with anyone" Mark gasps a little and looks at Jenna with the same wide-eyed look "What?! He's in love wi-" He quiets his voice to a whisper "He's In love with Tyler?" She nods. He chuckles a little as he listens to him speak. "What?" "Oh nothing, just if you listen closely you can hear a dude getting fired in the background." "Mark. This is serious!"

He nods and hands her phone back "Well, I guess It's not all that shocking. He has said like 100 times he wants to bang Tyler." She shakes her head in disbelief "No, No, No, That was just Josh joking around with the whole "Joshler" Thing. But this is Love, I don't know what the hell to say. Should I tell Tyler? Should I confront him about it?" Mark shakes his head.

"Tyler would freak and Josh would get pissed, So my best suggestion is to just delete the voicemail and act like it never happened." She pouts at his advice "No, Mark. Even if I delete it, It doesn't change the fact that Josh loves Tyler." "I don't know, I think you're making too big of a deal out of this." She scoffs "To big of a deal?! He's been hanging around here for god knows how many years acting like Tyler's friend when meanwhile he's off imagining he's shoving his dick up his ass!" "Calm down before Tyler hears you." She stands up "No! I won't calm down! I'm telling you, He's gonna try and take Tyler from me!"

"Y'know what?! I'm gonna go over there right now and hit him with a shovel like a white trash youtube girl!" Mark stands up and puts his hands on her shoulder "Wait, Wait, Jenna, listen. You weren't meant to hear what he said, If you act on this you'll ruin their friendship and cause heartache for everyone involved." Tears brim in her eyes "So, I'm just supposed to ignore this?" "yes, Jenna. Ignore it. Please, Just keep it to yourself." She sighs and crosses her arms "Fine." Tyler walks into the room slowly "Who in the frick are you rambling on about? Who wants to shove his thing up my what?" Mark laughs a little. "Nobody..." Jenna stomps her way upstairs as Tyler awkwardly sits down next to Mark and resumes their game.

~

Mark and Jenna hold their plates in their hands as they look at everyone who showed up. "Wow, Y'know this actually looking pretty good!" Mark exclaims "Yeah, Jesse Cale and Debby Ryan. It's like Coachella." Jenna says flatly as she bites into her burger. "Jenna, Calm down." She glares at Josh from a distance "Why should I? He's gonna try and steal Tyler, Just watch. He's got some nerve showing up here." Mark rolls his eyes as he watches Josh talk to Debby.

"We've talked about this..." She nods, Just as she does Tyler smiles and gives Josh the tightest hug from behind him "JOSH!" She watches as Josh laughs and holds onto Tyler's arms like it's his life line. "Hey, Ty. I uh- Brought some Buns like you asked, I didn't know what everybody like so got some with and without seeds." Tyler thanks him with the same big smile like he knows he's making Jenna jealous.

"What does he mean by that? Seeds? Am I the only one hearing this?!" Jenna storms as Mark tries to hold her down. She walks up between the boys and pushes Josh back "Stay away from him!" Tyler seems shocked "Jenna, What the heck are you doing?" She grabs her phone and looks back at Josh as she plays the voicemail again. Josh's face turns a dark shade of red and gets really tense.

"Josh...I-Is this true?" Tyler stares at his friend searching for an answer, Jenna crosses her arms and her dark eyebrows furrow at the older boy. "How the hell did you get that recording?!" Josh is pissed just as Mark said he'd be. "You pocket-dialed me, You idiot!" Debby tries to drag Josh away but he shoves her back a little "That. Was a very, Very private conversation!" "That doesn't change the fact that you wanna steal my husband! Just because he slept with you in your bed doesn't mean he actually wants to sleep with you!" Jenna pushes Josh backwards, He doesn't move a muscle.

"Don't touch me." Tyler walks between them and pushes them out of each others faces "Oh, my god! I can't believe you!" Jenna smiles like an infant that told the dirtiest lie and got away with it. "Yeah, Josh. You should leave." Tyler looks back at Jenna "No, I mean you." Her mouth drops open "What?" "So what if he said he loves me, That was his privacy. You couldn't leave it alone? You just Had to start a scene in front of everyone we know, right?" Josh nods behind him, Tyler turns to him as if he saw it "As for you, Don't talk about me like I'm a fucking object. Yes, I'm married but please just...Stop it." Tyler looks at everyone's eyes on him.

"I can't even process how disappointed I am in the both of you." And just like that, Tyler runs inside. Josh and Jenna stare at each other as everyone continues talking and going on with their business. "I don't ever wanna see your face at my door again." Josh scoffs "I don't have to come here to be with Tyler."

~  
The past 24 hours that fight is all Josh can think about. Usually food would help him forget his problems but he came home to an empty fridge so he Josh walks towards the checkout aisle with his cart of items. Of course From the corner of his eye he sees Tyler and Jenna walking past. He cuts the corner to try and avoid him but to no avail. "Josh, Is that you?" Josh turns around "Uh-Yeah..." He scratches the back of his head as Tyler smiles "What're you doing here?" Tyler shakes his head "Sorry, Stupid question but...Listen if you and Jenna aren't gonna talk this out, We should."  
"What's there to talk about? All my friends know I'm in love with my best friend. It's pathetic, And humiliating." Jenna scoffs at him, Tyler ignores her and tries to comfort him "Josh..." "No, I can't trust myself around you." Tyler puts his hand on Josh's shoulders "You can't avoid me forever, Please just talk to me." Josh shakes his head "I'm sorry Tyler." "Josh, We all have private thoughts, And that's okay. For instance, Everyday on the subway, I wanna push someone onto the track. But it's fine! Because I don't do it!" Josh nods slightly "We all have private thoughts. But there is no reason that should ruin our friendship." 

"I guess you're right." Tyler smiles, "The secret to happiness is to bury all your true feelings and live in a bland compromise. So my question to you is...Do you want to repress your love for me?" Jenna rubs her eyes "I don't see how this is helping." Josh looks past Tyler and at Jenna's ticked off expression. 

"Shut up." Josh says with a pissy remark. Jenna looks at Tyler but he doesn't say a word. "I guess...If you're willing to forget all of this, I'll continue hiding my feelings for Tyler." She nods a bit "I'm...I'm sorry I went all crazy on you." She kicks her feet around while avoiding eye contact. "There. Is this all fixed now?" Tyler says with his hands up. Josh nods as Jenna hums "Jenna..." She groans as she nods. "Alright then."

"Hey, You wanna come over to my house and have a sleepover?" Tyler squeals "THAT SOUNDS SO SICK!" Jenna rolls her eyes "You guys are so childish." They both stick their tongues out at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love drama and happy endings


	3. The Run Away Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on the episode "Baby got black"

Of course Josh had to make another stupid bet.  
  
"I bet I can stay up longer than you guys." He states with a smirk of his lips. Mark scoffs "I bet I can stay up for longer." Tyler laughs at the both of them "Please, I'm practically insomniac. I'll win." Josh nods and takes up the challenge "Alright, 6 'o clock. My house. We're doing this tonight." All three boys nods and shake hands.  
  
~  
  
"Alright, Let's get some ground rules down. No closing your eyes and pretending you're thinking." Josh closes his eyes for a few seconds before Mark shakes him "Josh!" He puts his arms up in defense "I was thinking!" All three boys giggle and shake their heads. Jenna peaks around the corner and sits next to Tyler as he ties his shoes on.

She shoots Josh a warning glare as she puts and arm around Tyler. "Hey, Ty. I made a fresh batch of cookies for your slumber party." Tyler rolls his eyes as Mark and Josh stand him up "Hey! It's not a slumber party!" Tyler nods as he stands up. "Okay, We're gonna go. Just...Just get the cookies and we'll go."  
  
Jenna sighs and stands up. "Okay. You boys have fun." She looks at Josh again "Not too much fun though." It was Josh's turn to roll his eyes "Whatever."  
  
~  
  
"I'm already bored. What should we do?" Mark states as he flops down of Josh's couch. "Prank calls?" Josh suggests. Tyler smiles widely "Ooh, Yeah. Who should we call?" Mark hands him his phone and giggles like a 12 year old girl. "Call Maddy's boyfriend." Tyler nods as he types in Will's number. Tyler tries his best to impersonate his sister while Josh and Mark stifle their laughs in the background. I guess you could say the call didn't last long.  
  
~  
  
"Y-You guys are gonna lose." Josh slurred as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Mark, You're about to drop...And T-Tyler, You've been hallucinating all night." Tyler shakes his head and stumbles a little "What ever maaaaan." Tyler laughs to himself at his high tone. "I...I gotta-I gotta use the bathroom." Tyler fumbles with his belt buckle before walking over to Josh and tugging his pants and boxers down his thighs.  
  
"T-Ty...Wha-" Tyler simply just lets his stream flow. Seriously? He's seriously fucking pissing on Josh leg. He's too tired to move but he groans in disgust. After he's done he leans forward before dropping atop of Josh's lap. With his pants still at his lower thighs he looks up at Josh while laughing "You're pretty." Josh smiles a little before looking up. "Mark fell asleep?" Tyler looks over at Mark's unconscious body laying on the floor.  
  
"Hmm, I didn't even notice. Maaaaaark." Tyler lazily throws his hand at the camera man before looking back at Josh "Guess it's just us." Josh nods as he tries not to look at his naked heat.  
  
~  
  
Jenna slowly opens Josh's door and walks in without permission like usual. She tries her best to tiptoe into the living until she eventually trips over Mark's legs then looks up to see Josh and Tyler jolt awake from the thud of her fall.  
  
They both kind of just stare at her for a second "Well show some sympathy guys, Geez." Josh leans over a bit "Is the floor okay?" She growls as she stands up "Tyler." Tyler's eyes open slowly "Hmm?" "Why are your pants down?" Josh laughs a little. "We're just havin' fun." Josh's hand travels to Tyler's hip bones and rubs small circles with his index finger before he drags them down to his- "Josh!" Tyler squeals as tugs his pants back up.  
  
Tyler stands up and looks at Josh for a second "Wait...You were asleep." Josh nods a little "Does that mean I won? I won!" He throws his hands up with glee, Mark groans as he stands up "We were all so tired. There's no way to prove which one of you won." Josh thinks for second before standing up. "Oh, yes there is. I have camera's in every room in this house." Jenna crosses her arms "Why?"  
  
Josh smiles at her "Well, Because someone thinks they're welcome here and keep walking into my home without permission." She rolls her eyes and follows them to Josh's room where he pulls out his laptop to roll the footage.  
  
They all watch as Tyler kisses Josh's jaw and pass out in his lap before Josh throws his head back and falls asleep as well. "Hmm." Tyler hums in subtle disappointment. "Well, A deal's a deal." Mark and Tyler both hand Josh $100.  
  
"Congrats Josh, But what are you gonna do with your winnings?" Mark asks "Mark, Never ask me about money. It's rude." He says in a partially harsh tone "We're gunna go out to eat." He finally say perkily. Mark and Tyler nod in agreement as Josh's face scowls. "What's up?" Tyler notices his expression first. "Why do I smell like piss?"  
  
"Oh, That's your natural musk." Jenna throws. Josh flips her off, Tyler pushes Josh's hand down with a loud "Hey!" before scratching the back of his head. "I uh- Kind of peed on you last night." "Why?" Tyler shrugs "Just go shower, I'll um- See you later?" Josh nods as Tyler and Jenna leave his house.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Tyler speaks as he sits down in the passenger seat in Jenna's car. "One, You've been gone for 48 hours and two, I was wondering if I could delete your recorded cooking shows off the VCR." "But I wanna learn how to cook." Tyler whines.  
  
~  
  
"This is a pretty cool place." Mark admire the walls around him as he holds his menu up. Jenna nods as she sips from her iced tea. "Imma be right back, I gotta use the bathroom." Josh states as he stands up. Tyler excuses himself along with Josh and follows him into the private area before carefully pushes him back against the wall with a smile on his face.  
  
"Y'know...If Jenna wasn't there yesterday morning. I wouldn't have stopped you." Josh hums in confusion to the boy's words. "When you touched me. I wouldn't have stopped you. I want what you want. I know, There's just...Something-A tension between us and I-Fuck...I want it." Josh doesn't have time to react before Tyler grabs his neck and kisses him lightly. "See at the table, Josh." Then he's gone.  
  
What the fuck just happened?  
  
~  
  
"Mark, Can I talk to you. About something serious." Mark looks up from his laptop and nods. "What do you wanna talk about." Josh sits beside him and sighs "It's about Tyler." Mark nods to show he wants Josh to go on. "I-He kissed me last night...At the restaurant and I know that I said I want him. I do but, Just...I don't know." Mark looks shocked "Wait...He kissed you?" "Yup." "Like on the lips?" "Yes, Mark."  
  
Mark scoffs "Well, damn. I didn't know Tyler swung that way." Josh groans "This is serious." "I know, I know. But I don't know how the hell you want me to handle this." Josh rolls his eyes and walks away, If he can't help him decide then fuck it.  
  
~  
  
"Mark!" Mark jumps from his bed as He hears Jenna's screams from downstairs. He runs to his door and opens it to see the hot-headed blonde. "Where the hell is Tyler?!" Mark steps back "I-I don-" "He left me a note saying he ran off with Josh!" She shoves the note into the man's chest. He reads the note carefully.  
  
  
_Jenna,_  
_My dearest Wife.  I am sorry I have to say this but I have chosen to live my life the way I envisioned. I don't want to be a closeted Bisexual any longer so I have chosen to run away to a new town with a new life with Joshua._  
 _You will always hold a place in my heart. And I love so much, But I couldn't go on._  
  
_~Tyler._  
  
Mark blinks a few time before looking up Jenna. "Oh my god..." She punches the wall beside her before sliding her back against it and letting out a few tears. "What did I do?" She whispers as she wipes her tears away.  
  
~  
  
"I'm glad we ran away."  Tyler smiles as he straddles Josh's lap on the shitty motel bed beneath them. "Me too, Baby boy." Josh whispers into his neck before laying a kiss there. "Do you think we're ready for this?" Tyler speaks quietly. "I don't know, All I know about sex is from Internet porn so I am very excited to try buffering." Tyler laughs at that as he presses a kiss to his forehead. "Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm sorry. I respect tf out of Jenna and I respect Tyler's marriage but I always swing into the Joshler lane so I'm sorry.


	4. Lighten up sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on "The Heartbreak Dog."

Tyler hums the small tune to "All time low." As it plays quietly in his earphones while he cuts up chives for his meal that doesn't quite look like the picture on google, He never was a great cook. He tries his best to fan the heat out of the window before his smoke alarm goes off and disturbs Jenna's rest. He grunts in frustration as a few harsh blows come at his door.

"JUST A SECOND!" He probably shouldn't have screamed. Tyler takes the boiling pot off the stove top and runs into the front room and opens his door. "Josh!" His face perks up "H-Hey Ty. Mind if I come in for a second?" Tyler nods and steps back for his friend to pass.

Josh walks in while fiddling with his fingers. "Look, Tyler I-" "It's a simple yes or no. Say yes to us, To your true feelings. To me...Josh we can be free. Live the lives we've wanted, Anything and everything." Josh smiles and runs a hand through his yellow fluff. "You mean it?" Tyler nods so fast he could've swore his neck broke.

"Then Yeah...Hell yes, I'm in. Let's do it." Tyler squeals and kisses Josh. "I'll be right back. Gotta leave a note." 

Josh sits on the couch while Tyler writes his note and quietly sneaks upstairs and grabs as much of his wardrobe he can fit into his bag and runs back down to Josh. He smiles like a kid on his first day of first grade. "I'm ready." Josh takes his hand and they walk out the door together.

~  
Tyler's hand is hanging from the window of Josh's Cadillac. He giggles as the air brushes past his soft flesh. Their car smells like sex and the heat against the leather seats doesn't help much. "This is so exhilarating." Tyler smiles as he takes in the views of a new city. "I am gunna miss Ohio but This is just...Wow!" Tyler giggles as he takes note of every tall tower and building. Josh puts a hand on his thigh as he drives with a confident smirk on his lips.

"It may sound bad but I like this feeling. Running off with you. Leaving everything behind." He struggles a little when he says 'everything'. Josh nods "I like it too. We can finally live the lives we've wanted. I'm planning on getting a steady job and giving you the world you deserve Tyler Joseph." Josh says as his eyes stay glued on the cracked roads.

Josh's car beeps over their conversation "Looks like we need some gas." Josh states "There's one right up the corner." Tyler remembers from the sign he saw not too long ago. "Y'know...As sad as it is, I really don't think I could've stayed another day. It was such a struggle with her. She always has something to be mad about. Do you know how stressful it is to watch her get pissed over a crossword puzzle?" Tyler shakes his head at the memory.

~

Josh pulls up to a tank and steps out of his car to pump, He hands Tyler $20 to pay. Tyler looks down the candy aisle and looks at all the different assortments. He grabs a pack of Reese's peanut butter cups and a Redbull before walking up to the counter. 

Tyler feels a presence behind him as he lays down his items. "Hey, Cutie. Ain't seen around here before." Tyler is greeted by a tall man with really nice hair, The forehead is what distracts him though. "Hi." He speaks bluntly as he turns back and to tell the man behind the counter to put the $20 on Josh's pump.

"Lemme pay for you." Tyler shakes his head "I'm fine." He lays down the twenty the same time the taller man does. "Keep your money." Tyler says as he turns a burning glare at the man. "C'mon Doll, I got much more where that came from. You should let me take you out sometime. You're too pretty for all the other scums out here." 

"Yeah, He is really pretty. I'll give him kudos for that." Josh's soothing tone comes from behind him as he grabs his bag and clings onto Josh. The man rolls his eyes and laughs "Seriously? You're with this guy? Baby, Let a real man take you out." Tyler turns around and kicks the man's shin for that, He watches his face scowl in pain "He's more of a man than you'll ever be." Tyler spits as he huffs out of the gas station. Josh looks at the man with a smile "Thanks for the free gas, dickhead." he says as walks back out to his car. Tyler sits with his arms crossed the rest of the car ride.

~  
Josh sets his bags down as he flops down of the soft sheets of their comforter. The sweet smell of lavender slips through his scenes and he feels right at home. Tyler sits down on the floor quietly as Josh sighs "It was nice of Ashley letting us stay." Tyler says almost in a whisper. "Yeah..." Josh notices how upset the boy seems "Tyler...This isn't because of what happened at the gas station, Is it?" Tyler nods slightly, Josh scoffs a few seconds after. 

"You shouldn't be disappointed. I'm proud of you, You stood up for yourself. Plus, That means I've got a good catch that nobody can have but me." Tyler smiles a little at his words "Yours." Tyler stands up and flops down next to Josh. "Mine." Josh's arm wraps around the smaller boy and they fall asleep to the sound of the crickets outside their window.

~

 

"Why...Why didn't he tell me?!" Jenna shouts as she looks at her emptied dresser "Well It shouldn't be that subtle. "Hey, Jenna. I'm running off with my best friend that I just so happened to be deeply in love with. Oh, by the way I made dinner tonight. You should grab a plate." Would you rather that or him just upping and going?" Jenna's face turns red "This isn't the time for games Mark." "Well it kind of is. Like Hide and go seek. Or treasure hunt, First on the list: Find the lost husband." She walks away as he continues making puns.

~  
Jenna looks up the stairs as she sits on the bottom step. "S-Should we try and track his phone?" She suggests to the laughing man. "Go for it." He shouts to her. She runs up to her room and grabs her phone and opens the find my iPhone app. His location is slowly being located as she smiles "M-Mark...I think-I think if found him." Mark walks into the room and looks at her screen. They both look at it confused as it shows a familiar street.

"Call him." Jenna speaks clearly for the first time in 48 hours. Mark walks to the guest room and grabs his phone and calls Tyler. Jenna hears the smallest sound of a vibration under her feet, She growls as she finds Tyler's phone under the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where he go?
> 
> Jk I know where he go


	5. Yellow Rose

Ashley hums as she looks at her white cupboards then back to Tyler "So...What're you thinking about doing?" Tyler bites his thumbnail for a second as he continues staring at her kitchen "We should re-decorate it to say "I'm the greatest chef in the world." Even though neither of us have cooked before." Ashley giggles "Speak for yourself, Ty." He sighs and laughs with her "Yeah, I suck at cooking...But I'd really love for you to teach me, Jenna never got around to it and those cooking shows I watched were like...Impossible for me to even try to recreate."

Ashley nods "I'm up for it. So um-If you don't mind me asking...What happened with Jenna?" Tyler sweats a little as he looks at her with a squeamish smile.  "I...She-uh" "Hey, Gang! Still talking about re-decorating and such." Tyler thanks Josh with his eyes, He nods slightly "Oh-Yeah, Tyler was asking me to teach him how to cook." Josh hums "Yeah, He never was good at cooking. But that's okay, All the more reason to love you." Tyler's cheeks turn a whole new shade a pink.

"So, You guys are a thing now?" Ashley asks as she leans back against her countertop. Josh and Tyler share a look before shyly nodding. She smiles "Cool, You guys deserve it." She walks off into her living room, Josh walks behind Tyler and wraps his around his neck. "Wanna do something fun today?" "Like what?" Josh pecks Tyler behind his ear and smiles "It's a surprise."

~

Jenna opens the door to see Debby standing with her hands behind her back with a sheepish smile "He-" "YOU!" Jenna grabs the girl and drags her into the house. "Jesus Jen, calm down." "Don't call me that." She nods and steps out of Jenna's reach "Sorry, Do you by any chance know where Josh is?" Jenna sits down on the couch and looks at the girl with tired, bloodshot eyes. "I was going to ask you the same thing..." 

Debby sits beside her and puts her hand on her shoulder "Are you okay? Is Josh missing?" Jenna nods as she chugs down the rest of the wine left in her cup. "He just...He took Tyler and left. I don't know where, But they're both gone." Debby bites her lips and lets Jenna put her head on her shoulder. "Damn, I wouldn't think Josh would ever do that. How long have they been gone?" Jenna shrugs and closes her eyes for a second.

"A Few weeks, A month maybe? I stopped counting." Debby lies her head on Jenna's and sighs "He left his phone here, But he took everything else. His clothes, His toothbrush, Hairbrush, Hell even that stupid ass ukulele I complained about for 2 years. I miss hearing him playing it, And him singing." Debby wraps her arms around the girl as she weeps into her shoulder.

"If it helps, I think I may have an idea of where they went but it's a long drive."

~

Tyler is practically jumping out of his seat when Josh parks his car. Literally as soon as the car turned off Tyler's door swings open and He runs to Josh's. "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!!" Tyler tugs on Josh's wrist impatiently and pulls him in his direction. Josh laughs as he follows the boy "Okay Tyler I'm coming, Chill out. A thank you would also be nice." Tyler rolls his eyes and smiles "Thank you, Now let's go!" Josh runs after the boy.

~

Tyler holds Josh's hand as the musical remixes blast through the large speakers around them. "I LOVE THIS! I LOVE YOU!" Tyler tries to shout at Josh over the music "WHAT?!" He laughs and yells again "I LOVE YOU!" Josh's mouth opens a little "I LOVE YOU TOO!" They share a small kiss before Tyler walks off to get something to drink.

He walks up to a stand and smiles at the blue-haired girl behind the counter. "Hiya, Could I get a medium Shirley temple?" She nods as she grabs a cup "Your total comes up to $6.50." He hands the girl a $10 and smiles as he reads her nametag "Thank you so much...Ashley. Funny, My sister-in-law's name is Ashley too." The girl smiles slightly, Obviously not up for conversation "Hmm, Fine then."

"Well son of a bitch, Didn't think I'd ever see you again. Where's your boy-toy at? You get smart and leave him?" Tyler groans at the familiar voice. He turns around and sees the same tall man from the gas station. "Hi." Tyler says flatly as he takes his change from Ashley. "I'm Brendon, By the way. You got a name?" Tyler grabs his drink from the girl and smiles "I'm leaving." Brendon groans and lazily tugs at Tyler's arm "Oh, Don't be that way princess. Lemme buy you a drink." 

Tyler rolls his eyes "Just got one, I would've guessed having a forehead that big, It'd hold a brain in there with a decent memory span." Brendon goes to open his mouth again but ends up shutting it. "Good, At least you know when to talk. And no, I did not leave my boyfriend and I have no plans to so you can go suck someone else's dick for your own entertainment." Tyler sips his drink as he walks back into the crazed crowd and looks for Josh.

~  
Josh carries Tyler's unconscious body through the front door before lying him carefully on Ashley's couch. "Rough night?" She giggles as she notices Tyler's state. "No, Just all the jumping and screaming he did wore him out and passed out of the drive back here." She smiles at her brother and sets down her book "What'd you guys do?" Josh kicks off his shoes and sits beside Ashley. "I took him to the music festival that was going on downtown." She gasps and lightly punches his shoulder.

"You know, I would've liked to go too." Josh nods "I know, But it was a date thing. I haven't been able to do much for him yet, My job I got sucks ass and I get low-pay but I'm trying so hard to give him everything I've got." She sits back in her seat "Yeah, Sorry about the low-pay thing. You could be a writer like me, It pays well...Y'know if your book doesn't suck. But doesn't Tyler write stuff,  Start up a band or something I don't know." Josh shakes his head at the thought. "Why not? You play the drums, And pretty boy over there sings so, It's practically a band for you." She smiles as she pokes at his side.

Three louds knocks come to her door, Loud enough to wake Tyler. Ashley grunts as she stands up "Can't be this important to knock at my door this loud at 12 am..." Josh shrugs and moves over to Tyler and rubs his shoulder "Hey baby..." Tyler blushes and smiles "Hey." Josh kisses the tip of his nose and smiles "I love you baby boy." "Love you more, dog breath." Tyler lazily closes his eyes.

"Let me in." Josh's eyes widen at the familiar voice. He looks up as Jenna storms into the house "There you are, you son of a bitch!" She runs at Josh and punches him in his jaw "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Debby runs up behind her and pulls her off the drummer. "Calm down, Jenna. It's O-" "It's not okay! He stole him! You took him from me!!" She bursts into tears as she looks at Tyler.

Mark stands by Ashley and chuckles a little "Ooh, What show is this? I love drama. Ash, Do you have popcorn?" She shoots a glare at him and he just slowly looks back at the scene with a small "Okay then..."

"Jenna, I'm sorry." Josh apologizes as the girl continues trying to pry herself from Debby's arms. "No, Don't play that game! I told you, You were going to do this to me! What have I done to deserve this?! You tend to forget he married me, Not you!" Tyler stands up between the two "Well, I wish it was him!" Jenna stops all of her movements and stares blankly at her so-called husband.

"Jenna, I'm sorry but I regret marrying you. I love Josh, With all my heart. I don't see myself with anyone but him, He makes me happy." She laughs to fight back her tears "I made you happy once." He shakes his head "Yes, Once. But you never did it everyday when I woke up." Debby's grip on Jenna loosens and she falls to her knees.

"He does nice things for me, He tries his all to make me happy. You never did, You just yelled at me and complained and just...You drove me crazy. Even when Josh and I weren't together he still made me happier than you did." Jenna weeps at his feet "I-I'm sorry, I can try harder." Tyler shakes his head "You don't have anymore chances." She wipes the tears from her face and looks up at him.

"I did not come all this way just for you to do this to me, Dammit. Pack up your things and get in the car." Tyler shakes his head and walks to Josh's side. "I want you to go back to Ohio and file for divorce papers, I'm not going home and I'm not staying with you." Debby kneels next to Jenna and helps her up "C'mon Jenna, We should go." Jenna looks up at the boys as their hands interlock with each other. "Goodbye, Jenna."


	6. Hello...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some denna and a happy ending.

Jenna's head rests against the cold leather of Debby's car door and stares at the forest of trees as Debby drives through the night. She notices the car swerving off to a nearby exit and she closes her eyes, Rethinking of everything decision she's made and how poorly she treated Tyler. She jumps slightly when a cold pair of hands touch her shoulder to try and ease the tension, "Hey...I'm sorry. That whole thing was...A disaster, Complete chaos, And I'm terribly sorry. If you ever need anybody or anything, I'm always here. Don't be afraid of me."  
  
Jenna smiles softly "Thanks, Debby. I just...It was like, I never really noticed how I acted towards him. I never realized it until he just spit it out in my face and laid it all out for everyone to see and-" Jenna starts to burst into tears again and Debby leans forward and hugs her. Her soft, cold hands pet through Jenna's blonde locks as she soothes her. They both pull away and look into each other's eyes, "C-Can...I?" Jenna already feels like she knows and she nods.  
  
Debby leans in hesitantly and presses her pale, soft lips against Jenna's. Jenna can barley sense which emotion should take over, Lust? Love, Safety? Guilt? She chooses care-free over them all and melts into the kiss. When they pull way they both smile breathlessly, "I...Wow!" Debby giggles before driving back onto the freeway with a brand-new tension between the two,  
  
~  
  
Tyler's arms wrap around Josh's neck as he sniffs into the crook of his neck "I-I'm sorry that that happened, Joshua...Are you okay?" Tyler's hands reaches up to his fresh bruise and Josh winces "I'm okay Tyler, Really." Tyler kisses his reddened face and rests his head on his shoulder. Josh smiles and leans his head on his as Ashley hands Tyler an ice pack, Tyler gladly takes it and holds it lightly against Josh's face. "I love you so much, Josh. I...I hope that she does as I asked so we could possibly get married some day. I've thought about it for the longest and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Josh smiles and kisses Tyler "I have never felt so in love with you." Tyler blushes and hides in Josh's armpit, Josh giggles and pulls his head up and presses his forehead against his "I love you so much, Tyler Joseph. Just hearing your calm voice makes my head spin, You give me purpose when I wake up in the morning." Ashley holds a hand over her heart and pouts "You guys are just so...Ugh!" She smiles and hugs them both. Josh smiles and looks at her "This is what makes you talk? What about when atomic blonde busted in and hit me?" She laughs and pokes his shoulder with her nail. "You deserved it for not taking me to that darn festival." Josh rolls his eyes.  
  
~  
  
Jenna and Debby sit across from each other in what used to be Tyler's favorite café. They both sip their tea quietly while exchanging looks, "Look, Jenna. We don't have to make this awkward, I probably shouldn't have made a move so soon and I-" "No! No, Debby that's not...I'm not mad at you. I...I just hope he's happy." Debby nods and goes back to her tea. "I have thought about it though." Debby almost chokes as she looks back "I'm not sure how to feel yet but I'll get around. I like you, I really do but it might be a little too soon, I'm technically still with Tyler until I file for divorce and all that mess but...You were there for me at least. I don't think Mark was a very healthy matter in the whole thing." Debby giggles thinking of the goofy-wannabe-comedian.  
  
"But I truly believe you kept me sane, In a few months after I've healed a couple of wounds then _might_ want to try love again, If you're still up for it I think we should try it." Debby smiles widely "Really?" Jenna nods "Really."  
  
~  
  
"Josh?! Ashley?!" Tyler runs downstairs to show the siblings something he'd written, His head turns left and right but he sees no one. He approaches the kitchen and sees a note on the fridge.  
"Tyler, You looked like you were really busy writing so I didn't get to ask but Josh and I are at the mall buying a little special something for you ;) Call if you need anything, Ashley." Tyler sighs, He doesn't like being alone. He instead walks into her living room and flips through a few channels before standing up again and walking to her piano in her study room.  
  
He had been teaching her to play recently for when she needed to hear a soft melody live. He smiles as he sits down, He thinks about when his mother would force him into singing in front of his family or her friends that came over. He'd feel so scared and anxious to play and would cry if he'd play a wrong chord. He sets his ripped out page down and hums a tone before playing softly.  
  
"Everyone gather around for a show, Watch as this man disappears as we know. Do me a favor and try to ignore, As you watch him fall through a blatant trapdoor. He thinks that faith might be dead, Nothing kills a man faster than his own head. " He sings in a unique and sweet tone of voice, He tears up as he sings in the empty room, Hearing his own voice echo from the grey and maroon painted room.  
  
Josh leans his head on the door frame with a smirk on his face as his beautifully damaged boyfriend belts his heart out so angelically. Tyler jumps as he notices his presence, He slides off the wooden seat and wraps his arms tightly around Josh as if he'd been gone for a year. "You're back!" He laughs into his chest "Yeah, I'm here." Josh presses his forehead to Tyler's scalp and squeezes him just as tight. His calloused hand caresses his hair as he slowly rocks their bodies "I'm here..."  
  
~  
  
Jenna flops down on the couch and rubs the bridge of her nose. "Got all the papers done?" Debby asks as she sips out of a yoo-hoo box. Jenna nods and holds the papers in her hands "Just got to get Tyler to sign, send the papers back and wait 60 days...then it's over." Mark hums "Where the hell did you get the money for it?" Jenna rolls her eyes "My parents helped pay, Only cuz they kind of didn't like Tyler and expected it to happen." Mark laughs at that "They knew he was gay before you did? Oh, my god!"  
  
Jenna punches his shoulder in a huff "No, you imbecile. They knew our marriage wouldn't last." Mark continues laughing even though he gets the point "I was going to say...They must has super powers or the can see what you can't. Even if it was the most obvious thing in the world." Jenna gives him a warning look "I swear to god, Mark if you don't stop-" "Jenna, Remember to breathe..." Jenna looks at Debby and nods before taking three deep breaths.  
  
Mark looks at the two and the looks they exchange "Oh no, You guys aren't...Oh my, Does everybody randomly got a thing for someone else all the sudden?" Debby laughs and looks at Jenna with pureness. "We'll see how everything pans out, But hopefully..." Both girl's smile at each other "Uhh, Okay...This is just weird." Jenna looks back at Mark with Tyler's same petty expression "It's not weird."  
  
~  
  


"Sup, Ty-guy. Whatcha up to?" Ashley asks as she steps into the kitchen, "Erm...Attempting to do something I can't." She laughs as she watches him struggling to frost a cake. "Don't squeeze the tube so hard, first of all. Second, You gotta squeeze lightly at the top not near the tip. But besides that, Why are you doing this?" Tyler huffs and sets the frosting tube down, "Just...Wanted to do something nice, But I always screw things up, Ashley." Tyler tears up as he looks to the red-head. She awe's and wraps him in a secure and soft embrace, Much like Josh's.  
  
"You don't screw things up, Tyler." She soothes as he sniffs "I-- Thanks, I guess. I just feel like Josh has been avoiding me because of what happened with Jenna, Like even last night." He sniffs and wipes his tears away as Ashley gives him her full attention. "He walked in on Jenna and I signing papers and he got very distant after she left and I think he isn't in love with me anymore. S-So I tried to make him something but-" "Tyler!"  
  
Her widened eyes make him feel squeamish "Josh loves you with all his heart, Him not loving you is like...Impossible, Sometimes I fear he loves you more than me." Tyler feels some weight fall off of his shoulders "Then why is he acting so distant?" She smiles and pats his shoulder "Never mind that, Let's just finish your cake." Tyler looks at her confused "Let's?" She nods "Yes, You aren't going to do this alone."  
  
~  
**One year later  
** ~ **  
**

Tyler opens his eyes and takes in the naked embrace of his new-fiancé as he breaths heavily in his sleep. Tyler has never felt so alive, So free, This is his perfect ending. He just knows it.  
  
Josh's eyes slowly open as he gains consciousness "Hey..." Tyler whispers as Josh smiles the widest he's seen for a few days. "Hi." Tyler grabs the fluffy white comforter off of the floor and wraps him and Josh up tightly, They both stare at each other, Nose to nose. "Josh?" "Yes?" "I've got a question." Josh looks at him with worry in his beautiful autumn eyes. "Do I crush you when we sleep?" Josh laughs loudly while trying his best to shake his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!! Yayy!


End file.
